


Рассвет(ы)

by pouringmorning



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Ривер встречает Доктора после Дариллиума, и он говорит о надежде; Доктор читает об этой встрече на корочке синего дневника и, как всегда, верит Ривер. Даже если она почему-то пишет о невозможном.[library fix-it]
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Рассвет(ы)

Рассвет на Дариллиуме неоправданно прекрасен — он восхитительно растягивается на месяцы, в которые лучи разливаются по небу тонкой сеткой, причудливо преломляясь. Он начинается ещё ночью, когда последние годы проваливаются в кажущиеся бесконечными предрассветные сумерки, и ворует время у долгого-долгого дня. Дню времени не занимать, а вот им осталось совсем мало. Доктор наблюдает с крыльца за рассветом, жалея, что ему самому не у кого украсть времени. Они могли бы тогда провести ещё годы, встречая эти рассветы.

Доктор перебирает волосы Ривер, пока она отчаянно сжимает пальцами лямку рюкзака. У неё за спиной — их история, собранная за двадцать четыре года: её рукописи книг, которые Ривер развешивала в нужном порядке по стенам их кабинета, гели для душа, которые падали на Доктора из шкафчика в ванной каждый вторник, звуковая отвёртка и пачка шоколадного печенья, купленная вчера. Они так и не успели его съесть, потому что были заняты друг другом в последний раз.

Было бы легче ненавидеть каждую секунду, если рассвет был бы ужасным. Но первые за две декады лучи красиво сочатся сквозь узор ветвей деревьев и вольными птицами приземляются в цветочных горшках, которые Ривер подвешивала у них на крыльце под его трепетным взглядом в начале весны. Тонкая полоска солнечного диска смотрит на них почти сочувственно и ласково баюкает одинокую ТАРДИС в своих лучах.

Ривер рвано вдыхает воздух, и Доктор смотрит на неё зачарованно и не скрывая давящей грусти — если это слово хоть немного близко к тому, что он ощущает. В их первый ужин на Дариллиуме Ривер так же смотрела на Башни, а Доктор, пока она не замечала, — на неё. Он чувствует болезненное дежавю.

Она хочет что-то сказать, но не может найти слов, вместо этого отчаянно глядя на манипулятор, обернутый вокруг родного запястья. Ривер отпускает ткань, переставая сжимать её до побеления костяшек, и смыкает пальцы вокруг кнопок.

— Не исчезнешь у меня из объятий? — коснувшись её щёк, плеч, спрашивает Доктор, но в его словах больше мольбы, чем просьбы.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Ривер, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Обещаю.

— Хорошо.

Он тут же вжимает её в себя, молясь несуществующим богам, чтобы потом смог отпустить. Доктор запускает обе руки в волосы Ривер, прячет лицо в изгибе плеча и желает, отчаянно желает в последний раз ею надышаться. Мелкая дрожь передаётся его пальцам, и Доктор понимает, что она принадлежит не ему.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тогда говорит он Ривер и почти повторяет её слова, оставшиеся пылью и прахом в Библиотеке. — Это не конец для тебя, Ривер, всё хорошо.

Она замирает и выпрямляется, но Доктор не даёт ей отстраниться достаточно далеко, чтобы это перестало считаться обьятьями.

— А для тебя? — одними губами спрашивает она.

Доктор качает головой без слов и наклоняется, чтобы оставить последний поцелуй на её щеке. Ривер вздрагивает от осознания и подставляет губы.

— Мы будем в порядке, — шепчет он, впервые за годы, проведённые на Дариллиуме, возвращаясь к глупому старому правилу номер один. — Потом, когда-нибудь… мы будем в порядке.

Она никогда не будет. Что-то подсказывало Доктору, что и он тоже. Но он должен солгать ей в последний раз, чтобы свернуть их историю, уберечь, залить свинцовой печатью. Как поставить книгу на полку — только в тысячу раз тяжелее.

— Пора, — улыбается Ривер; её глаза блестят, и она всё равно дрожит, но продолжает улыбаться.

Доктор знает, что пора. Они разойдутся в эту и только эту минуту по той же причине, по которой он не подвозит её на ТАРДИС — одна лишняя секунда вдвоём, и они сотрут всю Вселенную в порошок, чтобы так и остаться вместе.

Ривер делает шаг назад, и мир становится блеклым, холодным и пустым сразу.

— Прощай, Ривер, — выдавливает он. — Я всегда буду тебя любить.

Она издаёт звук между смешком и всхлипом, кладя неслушающиеся пальцы на металлическую поверхность манипулятора.

— Увидимся, любовь моя.

И Ривер исчезает во вспышке озона, в последний раз напророчив встречу. И в первый раз ему солгав.

Доктор думает, что он хотя бы смог примерить её роль на себя в этот раз. А именно: он ломается только тогда, когда Ривер уже не может увидеть. Порывисто закрывает лицо ладонями, окружённый туманом и мягким светом, не в силах смотреть на кружащие вокруг воспоминания.

Каждый миллиметр вокруг пропитан Ривер — пропитан её улыбкой, с которой она ворует еду с его тарелки и слушает его игру на гитаре, её голосом, которым она отзывается из дальних комнат или сдавленно стонет в его поцелуи. Их дом воплощает собой не только воспоминания, но и частички их самих. Что теперь делать?

Доктор сползает на доски под ногами и прячется от мира — всё равно рядом никого нет. Нардол попрощался с ними днём раньше, когда отправился устроить себе квартиру на Луне рядом с Ривер. Доктор тоже хотел бы квартиру на Луне рядом с Ривер. Нет; лучше сразу в её дом с синими занавесками и цветами на столе, в котором он не был целое тысячелетие, но всё равно мог воссоздать по памяти каждый узор на обоях в прихожей.

Он не врастает в их дом только потому, что видеть рассвет без Ривер кажется непоправимо неправильным.

***

И Доктор бежит; встречает старых знакомых и заводит новых, его почему-то просят казнить Мисси, он не делает этого, потому что она его старейший друг во Вселенной. Мисси, похоже, даже не лжёт — или лжёт, её никогда не разберешь, а Нардол возвращается из прошлого, принося ему дневник Ривер.

Он думает, что никогда не сможет его прочесть.

Слова Ривер будут ей самой ещё сильнее пронзительного воздуха на Дариллиуме и мятой подушки, оставленной ею в последний день, её запаха и медленно умирающего на кончиках пальцев тепла. Удивительно, но именно они не только не разрушают его, но и собирают воедино.

Отныне Доктор весь состоит из веры — веры Ривер в него и собственной веры в свою невероятную, любимую, по его вине мёртвую Ривер.

Он читает строки, выведенные её заботливой рукой и гениальным умом, и скользящая в каждой Ривер никогда не обвиняет его ни в чём. Это разбивает ему сердце и помогает потом склеить осколки. Доктор искренне улыбается некоторым рассказам и хочет вернуться в послесловие других, чтобы просто быть рядом, и не хочет бежать дальше, бросив память о Ривер в дальний ящик, как происходит со всеми, кого он потерял.

Это было бы слишком. Ривер заслуживала большего.

Они с Мисси постоянно оказываются по разные стороны баррикад, Нардол пытается ему помочь, но выходит совсем, честно говоря, никак, хоть Доктор и рад иметь по правую руку человека, который тоже знал Ривер и помнил её настоящую. Он начинает преподавать в университете физику, но на лекциях учит студентов прописным истинам — никогда не начинайте войны, не ешьте груши и берегите момент с дорогими людьми, пока он не окончен безвозвратно.

В другой момент истории он бы боялся силы, вложенной в слова, но на пороге 1930, и мало что может переписать грядущий ужас. Некоторые точки в истории просто фиксированы — как извержение в Помпеях, мировые войны и их расставание с Ривер.

Дневник выступает иллюзий общения с ней, и, дойдя до последней страницы, Доктор чувствует, как его медленно окутывает дикий страх. Он сидит в своём кабинете, смотрит на фотографию Ривер на столе напротив — Нардол сказал, что ему нужно притвориться человеком, не подозревая, что ему почти и не нужно для этого стараться — и не знает, как перевести взгляд на последние строки и попрощаться с Ривер ещё раз.

Он всё же читает. Его жена пишет о грядущем прощании, оставляет какие-то заметки о замеченных скрытых функциях в подаренной им отвёртке — _не надо, Ривер_ — и обращается к нему сквозь всё время и пространство, прося двигаться дальше. О, Ривер.

Буквы почему-то плывут у Доктора перед глазами, когда он с удивлением замечает ещё несколько абзацев после «прощай, дорогой». Он моргает несколько раз, злясь на слёзы, мешающие выхыватить последний кусочек Ривер. Проморгавшись, Доктор убеждается — на синей корочке её дневника и правда написано что-то ещё.

_Привет, сладкий!_

_Ты не будешь собой, если мы не нарушим правила, верно? Я поставила точку на последней странице, а ты заставляешь меня исписывать обложку._

_Но я на это не злюсь._

_Ты сказал, что информации о нашей встрече после Дариллиума не должно быть нигде, но при этом тебе нужно о ней знать. Полагаю, я пишу в прошлое._

_Мы провели ещё несколько дней вместе, Доктор. Ты сказал, что мы крадем время у вселенной и ещё много слов о надежде, и я верю, что ты не поступил бы со мной так, если бы не придумал выхода. Ты не стал бы обещать невозможных надежд, если бы не знал чего-то заранее._

_Сладкий, пожалуйста, не раскисай. Даже если ты не найдёшь пути, чтобы всё было хорошо, пожалуйста, не сдавайся. Я никогда бы не променяла нас ни на что больше._

_Надеюсь, что_

_до новой встречи, Доктор._

Он удивлённо замирает, слепо водя пальцами по бумаге. Доктор никогда не был у неё после Дариллиума. И действительно никогда не сделает этого, если не будет уверен, что спасёт её. Значит ли это, что когда-то в будущем он догадается, как всё исправить, и вернётся, чтобы успокоить Ривер?

Хорошая вышла бы сказка.

Он не кладёт её дневник на полку в кабинете или в библиотеке ТАРДИС. Доктор ярко вспоминает грусть в голосе Ривер, когда она думала, что он не слышит её. Он тогда, кажется, носил бабочку, а Ривер была призраком базы данных, и она сказала, что он оставил её, будто книгу на полке.

Нет. Вместо этого он убирает синий дневник с их историей любви во внутренний карман кардигана, планируя никогда не расставаться, и принимается за поиски способа спасения своей жены.

***

Мисси вызывается помочь — Доктор до сих пор не понимает, как она вывела его на такую откровенность; наверное, не касайся дело Ривер, этого никогда бы не случилось. Вот только она почему-то перестаёт шутить и насмехаться над ним, когда Доктор изливает душу, и он даже ищет подвох.

— Она была тебе дорога, Доктор, — качает головой она, когда он не выдерживает и задаёт вопрос. — Это грань, которую я не пересеку.

Он удивлённо моргает и ворчливо поправляет:

— Не «была», если я всё исправлю.

Доктор надеется, что когда-нибудь скажет о них «мы». И ищет, ищет, ищет, потому что способы, которые предлагает Мисси, нуждаются в этической правке и дополнительной лекции о том, почему нельзя строить своё счастье на чужой беде или трупах. Мисси непонимающе хмурится и обижается — _я пытаюсь помочь!_

Когда Доктор не спит четыре дня подряд, его отвлекает ещё и Нардол.

— Сэр, даже вам нужен отдых.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не отдыхаю? — машинально спорит Доктор.

— Я не идиот.

Он выразительно поднимает брови и даже отвлекается от чертежей отвёртки Ривер.

— Прекратите, — давит Нардол. — Она бы не оценила того, что вы убиваете себя.

— Она бы оценила, если бы я её спас, — поправляет Доктор, — верно.

— Вы не можете всегда побеждать. Доктор Сонг сама говорила мне это.

— Да, — соглашается Доктор. — Но это уже произошло, я уже вытащил её. Осталось только сделать так, чтобы это стало правдой.

Он решил — если он не найдёт решения, то никогда не полетит к Ривер и не станет обещать невыполнимого. Обещания нужны не для этого. Это заразило невозможной надеждой самого Доктора, но он был не против. Он устало втыкает ручку в стакан со старыми отвёртками и испытующе смотрит на Нардола.

— Отдохните, или я не уйду, — угрожает тот.

Доктор вдруг впервые слышит за придирчивостью и нелепыми угрозами Нардола живую заботу и сдаётся.

— Хорошо, — ложится прямо на стол он, используя собственные руки вместо подушки. — Только сгинь.

Доктор засыпает, как только закрывает глаза и прислушивается к смешанной со стуком часов ночной тишине.

***

Спустя месяцы он не спит вновь — смотрит на ночной предвоенный Лондон, не догадывающийся о грядущей тьме, и гонит прочь кошмары. Каждый раз, стоит заснуть, Доктор видит, как Ривер исчезает во вспышке света, сгорает, не оставляя тела, которое он смог бы отчаянно сжимать в руках. Наверное, останься оно, Доктор вечно видел бы в кошмарах её погасшие глаза, больше не извечно блестящие жизнью, усмешкой и яркой любовью к нему. Но он стерпел бы это, потому что тогда было бы легче Ривер вернуть.

Не было проблемы с тем, чтобы выгрузить её сознание обратно в мир или с тем, чтобы договориться с засевшей в тёмных коридорах ваштой. Главная загвоздка, мешающая Ривер вновь дышать, — это отсутствие носителя для её разума.

Вновь проснувшись со стучащими в ушах сердцами, Доктор смотрит на ночной предвоенный Лондон.

И тогда ему в голову приходит _мысль_.

Когда она держит ладони на его сердцах на Трензалоре, у Ривер нет тела. Но он ощущает её там! Воспоминания подёрнуты дымкой в тех местах, где ноет пустотой образ Клары, но Доктор помнит каждую деталь, касающуюся Ривер. Её образ горит в его памяти, почти обжигая, весь, целиком, начиная от слабого тепла её слезинок, которые он стирает ещё молодыми руками, заканчивая жаром её губ, заполняющим собой всё, пока у Доктора горят лёгкие и плывёт перед глазами мир, но он не может отпустить её.

Вселенная быстра, нелепа и абсурдна, и в ней иногда случаются чудеса — так он сказал Рори, верно? Возвращение Рори в той несуществующей Вселенной никогда так и не нашло под собой логической основы; может, потому что они не искали, а может, потому что её правда не было. Просто невозможная вещь, не имеющая названия иного, чем чудо.

Так было и с Ривер на Трензалоре. Он не мог ощущать её, или видеть, или слышать, но он ощущал, видел и слышал, потому что начерта нужны законы времени и пространства, если Доктор не может держать в своих руках свою жену? Ривер исчезла с Трензалора, растаяв перед ним всё с тем же огнём в глазах, в который он изначально влюбился, и в том дне определённо была какая-то лазейка, оставленная Доктору Вселенной.

Он хмуро опирается на перила и думает, думает, думает.

***

Не то что бы Доктор считает, но проходит уже почти год без Ривер. Её отсутствие всё ещё яростно ощущается каждой клеточкой тела, потому что Доктор привык к её сонному ворчанию по утрам, их глупым спорам о житейских мелочах и смеху за сотни лет, проведённые с ней. Сначала в их беспорядочно очаровательных свиданиях, потом линейно, с особой прелестью — Ривер так давно поселилась в его сердцах, что никакое время больше не сможет выгнать её оттуда. И уж точно ни один ничтожный год.

Доктор балансирует на пороге ТАРДИС, которая урчит в предвкушении. Она тоже скучает по Ривер, он знает.

Он волнуется до дрожи, потому что сегодня наступает день. День, когда Доктор спасёт Ривер Сонг. Доктор предупреждает о своём приходе тьму, и когда он зажигает полоску света в зале Библиотеки, ни одного существа в нём нет.

Время клонится к закату; это ничего, потому что Доктор выбирает его в пользу рассветов.

Он зажигает золотым ладони и закрывает глаза; он собирается перехватить Ривер, растаявшую на Трензалоре. Её разум с только ему слышным щелчком появляется в базе Библиотеки, но Доктор ловит его, как за руку, миллиметром до слияния с системой. Сосредотачивается. Распахивает глаза.

Ривер стоит перед ним, и он крепко сжимает её запястье.

— Привет, — пораженно выдыхает она и тут же замечает сияние его ладоней. — Доктор, что ты делаешь?

— Вытаскиваю тебя, жена, — усмехается он, пьяный счастьем встречи. — Я клянусь потратить совсем чуть-чуть: только чтобы сделать тебя реальной для всех, а не только меня. 

Ривер хочет поспорить, но не находит аргументов. Растроганно улыбается и сжимает его пальцы своими, доверчиво открываясь. Доктор вскидывает свободную руку к её виску, и их сознания переплетаются, прежде чем они оба тонут в ярком свете.

Сердца всё ещё заходятся в бешенном ритме, а происходящее давно перестаёт казаться правдой. Одна ошибка — и у него больше не будет шанса. Доктор цепляется за Ривер так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, а не её. В какой-то мере, так и есть.

Когда золотой блеск погасает, Ривер давится настоящим воздухом, не имеющим ничего общего с обманкой системы, вздрагивает от живого ветерка, пробегающего по тёмным залам и поющего среди книг. Она цепляется за ладонь Доктора, как за единственный якорь, потому что успела забыть о том, какой на самом деле настоящий мир, но никогда не забывала его.

— Привет, — снова зовёт Доктор, удерживая её, — моё чудо.

Она фыркает, удивлённая новым обращением. Мир перестаёт давить, и Ривер открывает глаза, стирая тыльной стороной ладони выступившие слёзы.

— Привет, сладкий, — говорит она, и её голос звучит сильнее и реальнее, чем звучал долгое-долгое время. Она и перестала считать.

Доктор выглядит так, будто едва стоит на ногах, и Ривер подхватывает его за плечи.

— Нам нужно добраться до ТАРДИС, милый, — указывает она, мягко утягивая его по полоске света к собственному кораблю.

К Ривер медленно возвращаются старые инстинкты и привычки. Она деловито оглядывает копошащуюся на периферии зрения тьму, роняет руку к бедру, но бластера, конечно, не находит. Белое одеяние развевается в воздухе, и Ривер улыбается, не понимая, как Доктор вытянул её даже в нём — ведь по сути, ангельские одежды были всего лишь частью базы.

Он просто сдержал своё обещание, данное ей после Дариллиума, но теперь Ривер чертовски любопытно, как же он смог её спасти.

ТАРДИС заботливо закрывает двери за ними и сама ныряет во временную воронку, приветственно поселяясь в уголке разума Ривер, а она сама наконец позволяет себе расслабиться и провалиться в объятья Доктора. Они обессиленно опускаются на пол, крепко переплетаясь руками, и Ривер смеётся от счастья, беспорядочно бормоча признания в любви. Доктор сам не осознаёт, что плачет, пока Ривер не начинает успокаивать его и говорить какие-то неважные, но самые ценные мелочи.

Доктор черпает силы из её рук и голоса и не может поверить в свою удачу, впервые в жизнях не отвернувшуюся от него.

***

Он просыпается, только чтобы обнаружить, что Ривер всё так же свернулась вокруг него. Доктор улыбается против воли и не двигается, замерев в благоговейном трепете перед моментом. Ривер открывает глаза несколько минут спустя и смеётся над ним, когда ловит взгляд, но при этом вся лучится счастьем.

Они говорят, долго. О Библиотеке и номере десять, Дариллиуме и дневнике Ривер. Всё очаровательно сходится к концу и покрывается живительной сеткой их извинений за каждую мелочь, новых мечт и обещаний.

План по её спасению почти подошёл к концу.

После того, как они вместе идут в душ и завтракают в постели, Доктор беспечно устраивает голову на коленях у Ривер и внимательно смотрит снизу-вверх:

— Что я делал, когда встретил тебя после Дариллиума?

— Ты ещё не был там? — искренне удивляется Ривер. Даже её пальцы, путающие его седые кудри, ненадолго оставляют свое дело.

— Нет. Не хотел давать тебе ложной надежды.

Ривер тепло улыбается, и Доктор ловит её запястье, вытягивая из собственной причёски, и целует костяшки пальцев. Он по старой привычке желает продлить это мгновение навсегда, но потом вспоминает, что теперь у них есть всё время во Вселенной.

— Итак? — напоминает Доктор о вопросе.

— Просто сказал мне, что всё будет хорошо, — бормочет Ривер. Её щёки слегка краснеют, чего он не может пока понять. — Боже, ты был там уже после того, как был здесь.

Её глаза расширяются, и Ривер окончательно складывает у себя в голове картинку, вписывая в пробелы нужные причины. Доктор хмурится, потому что ему эти пробелы ещё создавать.

Через несколько часов они стоят в консольной, и Доктор со знанием дела критикует манипулятор временной воронки. Ривер закатывает глаза и туже затягивает браслет на его запястье. Под её диктовку он выставляет знакомые координаты пространства-времени — её дом на Луне.

— Мы не прощаемся, — подмигивает Доктор.

Ривер ничего не говорит, но волнение и страх написаны у неё на лице. Доктор мысленно отмечает, что ему обязательно надо вызнать у неё, сколько времени Ривер его ждала. Оставив это до следующего разговора с этой её версией, он уверенно берёт её лицо в свои ладони и целует, пока Ривер не расслабляется.

— Вот так, — довольно говорит он после этого. — Всё в порядке, сладкая. Я вернусь ещё до того, как ты успеешь сказать, что ненавидишь меня.

Она издаёт смешок, и Доктор с нежной улыбкой встречает потемневшие глаза жены напротив, прежде чем исчезнуть с громким треском.

***

Перед ним кухонные шкафчики из тёмного дерева и винные бокалы, а значит Доктор промахнулся, попав на её кухню. Ривер говорила, что они встретились в гостиной. Чудом не зацепив стулья и надеясь, что всё в порядке с временным промежутком, Доктор выскальзывает в коридор, погруженный в темноту. Сквозь арочный проход в зал он смотрит в окно — там разгорается утро, и горизонт розово-красный.

Ривер появляется посреди комнаты со вспышкой и запахом озона, тут же роняя на пол рюкзак и прижимая ладонь ко рту. Доктор не успевает ничего сделать сразу и тут же врастает в пол, не в силах сдвинуться, потому что Ривер громко всхлипывает и даже не замечает его. Она падает на диван, продолжая плакать, и только тогда Доктор отмирает и срывается с места.

— Ривер!

Она замолкает, тут же взяв себя в руки, и Доктор останавливается прямо перед ней, захлёбываясь в уважении и любви. Она собирается, подбираясь для атаки, молниеносно прекращая плакать, и только потом медленно узнаёт его:

— Что?..

— Это я, — говорит очевидное Доктор и наконец сокращает расстояние между ними, касаясь её лица и садясь рядом. — Всё так и должно быть, всё хорошо, — повторяет он, потому что Ривер неверяще смотрит на него большими влажными глазами.

Когда он смыкает руки вокруг неё и крепко прижимает Ривер к груди, она только дрожит сильнее, и он нежно и часто целует её куда-то в волосы.

— Тише, Ривер. Всё хорошо. Я обещаю, что всё будет хорошо. Я здесь. Поставить чайник?

Она отчаянно сжимает его кардиган на спине в кулаки, ничего не отвечая, но Доктор тихо бормочет:

— Понял, милая.

Они сидят так, пока Ривер не выпрямляется, утыкаясь ему в шею. Её дыхание выравнивается и перестаёт звучать всхлипами, снова становясь почти незаметным, и Доктор немного выдыхает сам, слегка ослабляя хватку на её талии.

— Тебе нужно выспаться, — подаёт голос он. Они почти не спали в последние дни на Дариллиуме, вырывая своё время у Вселенной в последней битве.

— Да, но откуда у нас столько времени? — не своим голосом усмехается Ривер.

Доктор поднимает её за плечи, вынуждая показаться, и приближает своё лицо к её до тех пор, пока они не стукаются носами.

— У нас как минимум пара недель, — шепчет, как если бы это был самой большой секрет, он. — Так что спи.

Ривер смотрит на него в чистом шоке, а потом начинает смеяться. Крепко сжав его пальцы, она улыбается с счастьем и усталостью напополам. Доктор смотрит на неё несколько секунд в полнейшем очаровании, потом скидывает в сторону прилипшие ко лбу кудри и целует в уголки покрасневших глаз.

Ривер засыпает почти сразу, не заботясь о том, чтобы подняться в спальню. Пока она использует его колени вместо подушки, Доктор наблюдает за рассветом на улице — там на небе медленно гаснут звёзды. Он печётся о том, чтобы Ривер было тепло, и думает, что не знает никого сильнее неё.

Чуть позже заглядывает Нардол, и Доктор тут же прикладывает палец к губам. Их спутник удивляется, но под суровым взглядом из-под бровей уходит вновь. Надо будет предупредить его, что нельзя рассказывать об этой встрече больше никому, включая самого Доктора.

Солнце чересчур быстро восходит — возможно, потому что Доктор сам задремал полчаса спустя — и потом светлые лучи падают на лицо Ривер. Она ворочается на месте, потом потягивается и сонно смотрит на Доктора, жмурясь от света. Он улыбается в ответ уголком губ, и тогда Ривер просыпается окончательно, резко садясь напротив.

— Ты правда здесь, — весело говорит она. — Зачем?

— Хотел попросить немного понадеяться на меня.

Ривер смотрит в ответ ласково-ласково, хоть и с ноткой непонятной тоски. 

— Но ты сам говорил, что не всего можно избежать.

Верно — он никогда не смог бы избежать их свадьбы, Дариллиума и любви. Не потому, что они сами же крепко вписали свою историю в паутину времени, а потому что Доктор бы просто влюблялся в свою наречённую психопатку раз за разом, в любой Вселенной.

— Не всего, — серьёзно говорит он, — но это не значит, что нельзя обойти конкретно это.

Ривер хмурится, ища в нём какой-то подвох.

— И, Ривер, когда встретишь мою молодую версию, ты должна сказать, что мы провели последнюю ночь на Дариллиуме и больше не виделись, — предупреждает Доктор. — Ты поняла?

— Тогда ты будешь верить, что это конец, — возражает Ривер, чётко вспоминая их недавнее для неё прощание, когда он верил, что больше никогда не увидит её снова. Ей тогда показалось, что вес всего мира упал на плечи её Доктора, и ей было совсем нечем ему помочь.

— А потом буду знать, что это не так.

Она медленно кивает, не понимая до конца, но доверяя ему, как обычно, и Доктор только тогда улыбается и встаёт. Он достаёт из её сумки печенье, выкладывает его на тарелку на кофейном столике и щёлкает Ривер по носу, прежде чем направиться, напевая, на кухню.

— Надежда, Ривер, — сильнейшее из оружий.

***

Тринадцать дней проходят быстро, и на их исходе Ривер принимает заявку на серию экспедиций. Она сидит у Доктора на коленях, перебирая в руках бумаги, и восхищённо рассказывает:

— Леса Индии 36 века — помнишь, когда там видели призраков? Потом альфа созвездия Скорпиона и планета-библиотека — интересно, почему она на карантине? Ещё Калифорния в 21 веке в качестве перерыва, а последней остановкой раскопки древнего города на Заре Лета.

Его сердца синхронно пропускают удар. У Ривер были планы после Библиотеки, конечно, были. Доктор старается дышать ровно, чтобы себя не выдать, но Ривер, конечно, замечает.

— Что такое, сладкий?

— Я не могу поехать с тобой, — хрипит он.

Ривер откладывает бумаги в сторону и сосредотачивается на Докторе, встревоженно заглядывая в глаза.

— Не понимаю, — качает она головой. — Мы уже были в одной экспедиции.

— Дело не в том, что археология сводит меня с ума, — пытается пошутить он. — Я не могу полететь именно на эти планеты, Ривер, потому что уже там был. С тобой. Очень давно.

— О.

— Прости, — шепчет Доктор.

— Ничего. — Несмотря на грусть в глазах, Ривер улыбается ему.

И утром приходит время прощаться. Доктора уже тошнит от прощаний с Ривер. Даже зная, что её старшая версия ждёт его в будущем, он не может отделаться от мысли, что отправляет свою невероятную Ривер на верную смерть своими руками. Он хочет рассказать ей всё, показать даже, попросить прощения и признаться в любви ещё пару раз, но вместо этого только говорит:

— Звони, если попадёшь в беду.

— А ты дождись моего звонка.

Они быстро целуются, и Доктор любуется походной сумкой на её плече и живым блеском глаз. Часть его боится, что, стоит им разойтись, Ривер снова сломается, но она пресекает его сомнения, лучисто улыбаясь.

— Увидимся, сладкий!

Она безоговорочно верит ему и надеется, и Доктор облегчённо засовывает руки в карманы и покачивается перед ней с пяток на носки, как будто они прощаются после очередного свидания.

— Ещё как, Ривер.

Она исчезает всё с той же ухмылкой на лице, и Доктор шумно выдыхает, оглядывая ставший пустым дом. Он смотрит на две чашки в раковине, повернутую корешком вверх книгу на барной стойке и почти чувствует печаль этого места, только что потерявшего свою хозяйку. Доктор аккуратно гладит стены, уже скучая по Ривер.

Даже учитывая, что он её спас, она всё равно должна перед этим умереть.

***

— Неправда!

Доктор появляется точно у неё за спиной, и Ривер сразу оборачивается. Она улыбается и награждает его поцелуем, даже сквозь который Доктор слышит, что она заливисто смеётся.

— Прости меня, — говорит он в её волосы, не давая отстраниться.

— За что, Доктор? — искренне улыбается она и бережно запускает руку в волосы. — Ты спас меня.

— Если бы не я, тебя не пришлось бы спасать, — резонно замечает он.

— Я предпочту вариант, в котором мы сейчас. Мы вместе в итоге, и только это важно.

Доктор закрывает глаза и всё равно придумывает парочку способов, чтобы возместить ей всё.

— Куда мы теперь? — задорно тянет Ривер, жаждущая продолжения их истории.

— Надо придумать, как вернуть тебе регенерации, — перечисляет он, — поздороваться с Нардолом и — ох, Ривер, я пообещал сторожить Мисси тысячу лет, так что надо занести ей завтрак. И вернуться до того, как моё отсутствие станет достаточно долгим для очередной лекции от Нардола.

— Подожди, Мисси? — перебивает его тираду Ривер.

— Да, да. Прости, что ты не сможешь вернуться в Лунный университет, но можешь преподавать в Лондоне вместе со мной.

— Ты стал профессором? — с ноткой удовольствия тянет Ривер и встаёт на носочки, чтобы прошептать на ухо: — Это горячо.

Доктор фыркает и смотрит на неё и неприкрытым самодовольством.

— Мы могли бы украсть твой дом с Луны, если хочешь, — внезапно предлагает он.

— И что подумают люди, Доктор? — хохочет над абсурдностью предположения Ривер. — Не стоит. Я знаю, что они скорбели по мне. Раз уж они никогда не смогут узнать, что я выжила, то я должна хотя бы оставить свой дом как память.

— Они назвали кафедру археологии в твою честь.

— Правда?

— Возможно, я немного для этого постарался.

Ривер целует его в щёку в знак благодарности и потом, оправив на нём кардиган, перебирается к консоли ТАРДИС. Машина времени довольно звенит и стучит где-то в коридорах, когда Ривер касается её и талантливо щёлкает рычажки один за другим.

— Завтрак с твоей злейшей подругой, так?

***

Билл с волнением смотрит, как Доктор проверяет её эссе о теме милосердия в медиа. О некоторых фильмах он явно читает впервые, но притворяется, что очень умный и всё знает. Билл не возражает — ей нравится учить своего наставника современной культуре.

Она как раз с интересом следит за движениями ручки в руках Доктора, когда позади неё открывается дверь. Билл не оборачивается, ожидая, что это просто Нардол заглядывает спросить, сделать ли чай, но вдруг слышит незнакомый голос.

— Так как ты, дорогой, пренебрёг сегодня нашей компанией, мы с Мисси позавтракали вдвоём.

Билл видит в дверном проёме женщину с фотографии на столе Доктора — он говорил, помнится, что это его жена. Билл видела её в коридорах несколько раз, но впервые такой — в домашней рубашке, которую точно пару дней назад носил Доктор, с коробкой из-под пиццы в руках и собранными в хвост волосами.

— О, нет! — отвечает ей Доктор. — Ты плохо на неё влияешь!

— Нет, ты!

Билл напоминает о своём присутствии вежливым кашлем в кулак.

— Ривер, это Билл, Билл, это Ривер, — машет руками её наставник, — и она приучает Мисси к итальянской кухне.

Билл решает не спрашивать, кто такая Мисси. Если он не хочет говорить, от Доктора всё равно не добьёшься ответов.

— А он — к китайской! Послушай, милая, если он предложит тебе что угодно с палочками, то лучше беги обедать ко мне.

— Ривер, тот раз, когда я перевернул палочками всю тарелку, был всего один, собственно, раз. Более того, я уверен, что тогда у меня было другое лицо.

— Это не значит, что я забыла, — прячет улыбку Ривер и скрывается в другой комнате.

Билл переводит взгляд с закрывшейся двери на Доктора, и тот с улыбкой пожимает плечами. Она замечает под его широкой усмешкой другую, более маленькую и личную, наполненную такой любовью, что Билл невольно мечтает о подобной любви для себя. Минутой спустя они самозабвенно обсуждают её эссе, и всё-всё хорошо.


End file.
